


Webbed

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines_2019 [1]
Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Backstory, Community: 14valentines, Drabble, Gen, Not Quite a Drabble, The Unknown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: The girl was found next to a stream.





	Webbed

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea the movie left me with.

**Webbed**

They found her next to a stream; she didn’t remember a thing. Too young, they said, if they didn’t deem her half-witted. Too young, too unwanted, too alone. Too injured, too traumatized.

She looked human. Only her eyes still held the otherworldly light that let the rare (so, _so_ rare) children like herself see in the Deep, and it, too, diminished, vanished the longer she lived in the sun and the more people focused on her hands.

Even as a child Eliza bathed whenever she could. (Eliza, they called her, after someone’s sister long dead.) As if the tub of water could take her back to what had come before. Never afraid she would down.

 

.


End file.
